Reunion
by iPoff
Summary: Saya awakens, though she truly wishes she would've stayed asleep. Haji/Saya. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Reunion

** A/N: This is my first Blood+ story! I really hope you guys will enjoy. c: Also, I'm sorry if this tends to be updated not as often as you would hope, I've a very busy person. I apologize beforehand. ;w; Anyway, please enjoy~!  
**

* * *

A faint thud reverberated inside of the cave. It was a small figure that had fallen from its perch. Upon closer inspection, the features of the girl came in to better view. She was absolutely beautiful, with ridiculously long black hair and soft, creamy skin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and the chocolate orbs slowly scanned the cave. She was worn out, any one could tell, but her limbs forced themselves up, intent to reach something. She stumbled to arise, but eventually leaned on the cave wall for balance, her eyes searching for an exit. A crack of light was barely visible, and she made her way to it. Her old school uniform was still on, wrinkles surprisingly not visible on the clothes. She inched closer and closer to the crack of light, and finally stumbled to the cave door.

She pulled, her limbs surprisingly stronger than just seconds before, but she didn't have to pull for long, the door began pushing itself forward. The girl cocked a weary eyebrow, backing away slowly from the door. Who had just opened it?

She clenched her hands in to fists, ready to strike if need be. But as soon as the light gave way to a figure, the girl's eyes widened, and her mind went blank.

It was him.

She took a few careful steps forward, wanting to make sure she wasn't just dreaming.

Her legs gave out before she could reach the figure, but that same figure lunged forward to catch the girl in his arms before she could fall.

The girl, Saya, clung to the other as she looked up at the man, her eyes now filled with fresh tears just waiting to fall. The man's features softened and he smiled faintly, brushing some of Saya's bangs from her face. "I've been waiting for you."

The tears were now falling freely.

Her voice came out cracked and hoarse.

"Haji…"


	2. Realization

_The tears were now falling freely._

_Her voice came out cracked and hoarse._

"_Haji…"_

* * *

The two of them went without talking for a while.

Everything just seemed so surreal, so different. Haji felt different. That was all that Saya was concerned about. Haji. She wanted to put her thoughts in to words, but whenever she tried to say something, her voice would cut short and she would give up on the thought.

They walked beside each other, Saya's limbs now in perfect shape. Haji had tried to let him carry her, but she would have none of that. She could walk on her own.

Where they were headed though, Saya had no idea. Haji hadn't mentioned where they were going, nor did the place they were walking seem at all familiar – even though it should've seemed familiar. She had been asleep for so long, it was hard for her to remember much…

They were walking down a desolate street, and as she looked around, she saw that the majority of the trees were burned down. Where the trees were looked as if it used to be a beautiful forest, but now it was just piles of black ash. Saya creased her brow as she looked ahead, at what seemed to be the remains of a town.

She froze.

Haji stopped as soon as she did, looked back at her with a concerned expression. He said nothing, already knowing why Saya had stopped. Nothing he would say would make anything better.

Saya turned to her right. She saw the ocean, with the sand spotted black in various places.

Flashes of what that same ocean looked like before came crashing back to her.

She looked to her left, back to the trees. Memories of riding on the back of that bike and staring out in to the open forest flew at her face.

She looked straight ahead, at the remains of a town that she once lived and loved.

She remembered everything. Every single bit of her expedition with her friends, her family…

This was Okinawa. This was her home.

Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, her body trembling as she tried to fight back the memories that were falling on to her. She looked to Haji, a desperate, sullen expression on her face. She let a few tears slip before speaking. "H-Haji, what…happened here?"

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, yes, all of the chapters will be pretty short. For two reasons; I don't really have that much time on my hands to make super long chapters, plus I think it's convenient to have short chapters. They're easier to go through. This story may gain a lot of chapters, but at least they're short and stay on track! c:**

Anyway, review maybe? It would help to see if you guys are liking this or not. ;w;


End file.
